That Dumbledore!
by Monster In The Dark
Summary: Its the end of a party and Remus is a little bit under the influence of way too much firewhiskey, Harry's there and Remus recounts his relations with Dumbledore. Slash. Student/techer relations, underage drinking, underage sex. One shot.


Like Always; I DON"T own these characters, but I just like to create crazy little situations and adventures for them. I don't make any money from it and I don't want to either, this is just for my enjoyment.

My first fanfic, created before I found this site. It was just out of boredom and I've gone through and edited it a bit to be a lil more interesting. Hope at least a couple of people can find it funny.

Warnings: Student/ Teacher relations, underage sex, homosexual sex, sexual references, underage drinking

Setting the whos and the whats; In the end of 3rd year and start of 4th year holidays. Harry has been out and about that night while the Weasleys where having a house warming party, eventually almost everyone is sleeping, passed out or in a drunken stupor except for Harry, Ron, Lupin and Arthur.

Hi again Lupin, are you drunk? I'm Harry remember?

Harry Potter? Is it really? Merlins beard!

Hmmph, yes I've heard it was quite beautiful to behold, having seen it myself though I'm inclined to state that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldores' beard is more amazing and the texture is so deep, slighty curled but mostly straight a little bad towards the end though,he really does need to repair the ends, I've suggested Nereins Total Repair High Gloss but it seems as though he's ignored my advice once again.

But really Harry, who are you to be giving advice to the countries most homosexual man? I say he will do what he wants.

Oh and who he wants as well... I have no doubt about that. He may be going a bit grey but he's as agile as ever.. and still handsome I must say.

Oh I know Harry, he's quite stunning, I remember back in my school days.. 20 years ago?...He was only just going grey,  
his auburn hair was starting to fade ever so slightly... he always made me feel shy and such an.. oaf when I was in his class... defense against the dark arts he taught. But he let me grow up though, I think it was third year when he had me in for detention, just the two of us... your father and Sirus had conviently forgotten to show up. That night was THE night.  
Oh it wasn't love, more lust for the smart handsome body of his.. But as you must know Harry he's been screwing everybody.  
Even Arthur too I think, OI ARTHUR C'OME 'ERE.

Just a second young chap I'm jerking off. (footsteps as Arthur walks into the dark dining room) Was that you yelling for me Lupin? Jeez it's dark in here. (Fumbles for his wand and starts a small flickering fire in the grate, his eyes adjust and he sees a slightly tipsy Harry Potter and his very drunk ex-teacher now unemployed Remus Lupin sitting facing each other in armchairs;  
Harry is leaning forward towards Lupin, who has his hand on Harry's thigh and is stroking it slightly, they are so close their knee's are next to each other and Harry's glasses are becoming fogged up from Lupins excited breath.)

Arthur, me and Harry were just talking about that ageless Albus, he was blowing his load with you in your school time too wasn't he?

Well yes he was indeed Lupin, such times in the broom cupboard we had, I remember arguing with him over my almost failing grade in Defense Against The Dark Arts class and giving me a detention, that afternoon I got down on my knees in front of his desk and pleaded with him to let me pass and so he goes "Well I suppose I can tweak your grades a bit if you help me with something." And grateful he wasn't punishing me I got up and he directed me to the broom cupboard where he told me that he had dropped his money the day before and needed someone with keen eyes to help find it, I never asked why he didn't just summon it. I just bent down to look and the door banged shut. Still bending down I felt him rip my pants down and thrust himself in me.. oh it was pure excitement.. we were in there for hours that night and every night after that... I believe he taught me all he knew.. which is why Molly and I have so many kids. Mmm, just remembering those days makes me stand to attention, why it seems to have made both of you hard as well, say why don't you come up to my room?

Good Lord Arthur! I don't think we should expose Harry to us old men going down on each other! Harry off to bed me and Arthur have business to attend to. Mmm c'mon Arthur, I bet you've got some tricks up your pants.

Lupin pats Harry softly on the head and leaves with Arthur who grins and opens the door for Lupin; they leave. Harry exits out the other door and walks up the stairs to the attic he shares with Ron, a smile upon his face as he opens the door and waiting for him is Ron laying across the bed naked, his sword already hard with his hand wrapped around it pulling and tugging.

"Sorry I took so long" Harry said standing in the doorway, removing his usual robes. "Hurry up Harry, I've been waiting forever to take you up the back track, please I'm ready to explode!" Ron begged as Harry shut the door.  
"Take me anyway you want Ron, I'm already hard thanks to some stimulating talk I just had." Harry laughed as Ron growled and wrestled Harry underneath him.


End file.
